Blind For The Day
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: During Big Time Pranks, what if instead of being able to see, Logan was blind for the rest of the day? Let's just say a prank war can be terrifying when you don't have your vision.  Requested by Samara13
1. It'll Wear Off Eventually

**Another new multi-chapter being added to the CheekyBrunette family. YAY! This one is for Samara13! Sorry if it stinks!**

"I can't see!" Logan yelped, rubbing smoothie from his eyes and blinking hard. Dr. Hollywood stood above him, clipboard in hand, acting like he was doing something important, but really just solving an intense Sudoku puzzle. Who he was doing this for, considering Logan was currently blind, was unknown.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that should wear off in a couple hours," he informed him, earning a rather girly shriek from Logan. He reached out, taking a shot in the dark, to grab the doctor. His hand snagged on his white lab coat, and he pulled, getting Dr. Hollywood's attention. "What?" he asked, annoyed to be interrupted. "I'm working here!"

"Don't you have, like, a shot or something you could give me so I could, I don't know, maybe see?" he asked nervously, getting worked up. He would rather not be blind for the rest of the day. Dr. Hollywood shook his head, not like Logan could see it.

"Nope," he answered, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. The boy flinched, not knowing it was coming. "Just hang in there. It'll go away. Eventually. NEXT!" he yelled, pushing Logan out of his seat and towards the door. Logan tipped his way out into the waiting room, running into the front desk.

"Mama Knight?" he called out, having no idea where she was sitting. "Mama Knight?" he shouted a little louder, almost hysterically. His heart started pounding as the thought of being alone in a hospital waiting room, blind to the injured, random people surrounding him set in. His pulse increased as he imagined the vomiting, bleeding, broken strangers that could be near him. "MAMA-"

"I'm right here, Hun," came a voice from in front of him. Logan jumped back, startled, then collapsed into her arms for a big hug. "What's the matter, Logan?" she asked, not knowing what had happened in the doctor's office. Logan pulled away, plucking off her hair as it stuck to his face, sticky from smoothie.

"I can't see anything…" he trailed off, then imagined her probably worried expression and continued, "but just for a few hours. It should wear off," he explained. He heard a gasp and the soft sound of hands cupping over her mouth. It was sort of amazing how heightened his other senses were not that his vision was gone. His head dropped and he squirmed in his clunky sneakers, waiting for her verbal reaction, trying to gauge the situation for himself. Maybe he would just go to sleep… after all, what else is there to do when you're blind? He felt Mrs. Knight's hand wrap around his and he nearly leapt out of his skin, clearing having not seen it coming.

"Sorry," she apologized for more reasons than one. "I wish the boys hadn't dragged you into this," she huffed, putting on her "I'm going to ground them so hard, they don't see sun for three years" voice. Logan winced and grabbed what he hoped were her shoulders.

"It's okay, Mrs. Knight," he assured her, not wanting his friends to get in trouble. "It was my fault anyway. I'm the one who got pranked himself here," he said, blushing at his failure. He heard fabric rustle as Mrs. Knight crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Logan," she said with a sigh, and Logan smiled with relief. And with that, they began the very difficult process of getting him to the car without running into anything or anyone. Needless to say, it took a while, and situating him _in_ the car wasn't any easier.

The most frustrating thing to Logan so far was not being able to know what time it was, especially while he was driving. He knew the Palm Woods was a half hour from Dr. Hollywood's office, but, since he couldn't see and didn't know his surroundings or the time, he had no clue when they would be back. "When are we gonna get there?" he asked, growing impatient. Mrs. Knight laughed.

"We just pulled up!" she chirped, and then they faced the issue of walking into the Palm Woods itself. Logan sighed in relief as the cool air conditioning hit his face. "Do you want to go up to 2J and take a nap?" Mrs. Knight asked, arm around his waist to keep people from bumping him, and him from bumping people. He shook his head, a little too frustrated with this whole "not seeing" thing to go any further.

"I'd rather just go to the pool, and kick back in a lounge chair," he told her honestly. Mrs. Knight nodded against his shoulder, and realized he couldn't see it.

"Okay!" she responded, "now watch your step." And with that, she sat him down in a chair and left him alone at his request, clad in a sweet pair of shades.

And so began the longest four hours, forty-six minutes, and about nineteen seconds of Logan Mitchell's life. After all, there was a prank war at the Palm Woods, and who knew where that could lead? Especially when you're blind.

**Short, I know. This whole thing is probably going to be pretty short, actually. *Wince*. BUT I'm TRYING TO ELONGATE IT! And now, I have four multi chapters. Great.**


	2. Why Does Everyone Think It's A Big Deal?

Logan actually, for the moment, wasn't having a terrible time. Kicking back by the Palm Woods pool, surrounded by familiar voices wasn't all bad. Just by sound he could name everyone around him and what they were doing. There wasn't any uncertainty, and that was something Logan could appreciate even when he could see.

"Hey Logie!" Carlos's voice magically popped up next to him, and Logan must have jumped at least ten feet in the air. It was so creepy when people snuck up on him like that. He struggled to stop hyperventilating as Carlos continued chattering in his ear, oblivious to Logan flipping out in the lounge chair next to him. He shuddered as the Latino whispered in his ear, hot breath on his face unexpectedly. "… so I'm gonna trick the girls. Check this out," he said excitedly in a low voice. Logan tried to put himself together before Carlos could leave him.

"Carlos, I-"

"Hold that thought, Logie!" he interrupted, "I gotta go put my plan into action!" And with that, the Latino was off to who knows where to do who knows what. Logan sighed, sort of feeling neglected, but that was Carlos. His friend was sort of the most non-observant person he knew when it came to other people.

Carlos was one of those irresistible people that others seemed to swarm to for no real reason. Everybody wanted to be friends with him because he was, after all, a people person, and Carlos wanted to be friends with everybody right back. Though, sometimes, it left Logan feeling lonely and almost… unwanted, when he went to go hang out with a million other people who weren't him. He knew Carlos was just a hyper, easily distracted mess, but Logan couldn't help it. How hard was it for three minutes of someone's attention every once in a while?

Suddenly, muffled girly screams filled the pool area, and Logan nearly shrieked himself. He calmed down when laughter quickly followed. _Oh, yeah. Carlos's prank._ He sighed, trying to get himself comfortable in his chair again, but this time it wasn't so easy. All too suddenly the world was a dark, lonely place, and Logan wanted out. How was he to tell if the sun was shining or if storm clouds were looming over head? He tried to maintain his steady breath as the fears of being blind took him over yet again.

He squirmed in his chair as he started to second guess his instincts. Was that Guitar Dude's voice or an axe murder's? Was that Lightning barking or an angry pit-bull? Was that water from the pool splashing on the patio or some poor girl's blood? Okay, maybe he was being ridiculous, but he didn't know!

He fumbled in his phone for his pocket, dialing in Kendall's number, thankful he had called it so many times he knew it by heart and didn't need to look it up in his contacts. _That_ would have been difficult. He waited as his cell rang louder than usual (or was that just him?) in his ear, hyperventilating as it went to voice mail.

_Get me out of here, get me out of here, I'm scared, get me out!_ His thoughts were a jumble or panicked, repeated sentences, as he punched in James's number with the same results. He resisted the urge to throw his cell to the ground in frustration. His heart was beating so fast he didn't know what to do. He called Carlos. No answer.

Finally, he called Kendall's mom. "Mrs. Knight?" he asked, tears streaking down his face in the public eye of the pool, but he didn't care. "Would you come get me?" Logan asked, hopefully. Almost expecting a no, what with the way his day had been going.

"Of course, honey, are you alright?" she asked, unable to ignore the croak in his voice. He flinched at her loud, staticy voice, cackling from the other line. He tried to quell his churning stomach, who seemed intent on achieving the most back flips as possible before he threw up.

"Yeah, I just… I don't want to be alone," Logan squeaked. He could practically _hear_ Mrs. Knight frown on the other side of the receiver.

"I'll be right there, hon, but where are the boys?" she asked, a disapproving tone in her voice, and Logan knew just what she was thinking. He sighed.

"They didn't pick up," he answered truthfully. "Look, I'm sure they didn't mean to. They're just busy with the-"

"Prank war?" she finished for him in that I'm-gonna-ground-them-so-hard-they-forget-the-meaning-of-a-'social life' tone. "The same one that got you like this in the first place?" Logan winced. As if he needed a reminder.

"Look, Mama Knight. It's fine. Would you just… would you just get me out of here?" he asked. She responded with a big yes, and the click of the phone in its cradle proved she was on her way. Logan curled his knees up to his chest like a frightened two-year-old, and ignored the feeling of everyone in the area's eyes on him. He bit his lip and tried to control the tears still running down his cheeks.

"Hey, Logan?" He nearly leapt out of his skin when Tyler's voice came at him from the foot of his lounger. "Are you alright, man?" Logan frantically wiped at his eyes, embarrassed.

"Yeah, Tyler, I'm fine," He answered, feeling like he was on the verge of throwing up. Gosh, he _hated_ this. It would be better if his friends were with him, but they were off trying to prank the living day lights out of each other. Little did they know how literally that had happened to me.

"Are you sure? Cause you're crying…" Tyler trailed off, and Logan sighed.

"Yeah, I just…. I can't see anything, okay?" he admitted and was thrown back a little when he heard not just Tyler gasp, but everyone in the pool area too. He scratched his arm, feeling awkward with all the attention. He chuckled nervously, "Did you guys all hear that?"

"Yeah, dude," Guitar Dude said from over by the bonfire. "But what happened?" he said in that slow, almost dumb way he had of talking. Logan's cheeks flushed.

"I sort of pranked myself," he answered, and imagined everyone nodding their heads in understanding. He shrieked involuntarily when someone's hand fell on his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. He cleared his throat in an attempt to be cool.

"But where are the guys?" one of the Jennifers asked, and Logan was sort of shocked they would care. _They must just be wondering for gossip's sake,_ he reasoned, judging from experience. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he wondered the same thing himself.

"I don't know," he answered, and, once again, the whole pool area gasped. Why did everyone think this was such a big deal! They were busy, and he didn't care. I mean, sure he was lonely, but he was sure they would come if they knew, wasn't he? _Of course I'm sure!_ He told himself, not sure at all. Luckily, he didn't have to be. Mrs. Knight was suddenly on top of him, grabbing his arm and leading him toward the escalator.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight!" came a bunch of voices behind them. "Can we come up and hang with Logan since he's alone?" they all asked. Logan's heart swelled.

"Yeah, can you just tell me who they are?" he told Mama Knight when she asked if it was okay with him. He smiled when she told him the Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Tyler, the Simms Twins, the Acro Bros (three brother acrobats), and Lightning the Wonder Dog were all squeezing themselves in the elevator with them.

At least he wouldn't be alone.

**Haha, I don't know where this came from, so sorry if it stinks. I TRIED, OKAY? PS, sorry for the random 'Acro Bros'. But I wanted more guys to even out the playing field a little more (not that anyone will get together. Yuck, as if. I don't really care about these characters any way… they won't mean much) and I think it's a cute name, so yeah.**


	3. Cause Maybe It Is

**Ack, guys I HATE typing at school. CheekyBrunette likes a type size 10 and Calibri (Body) font, and has NO IDEA what's going on when it looks WAY BIG and it's actually as itty bitty as she likes it. (I have spent FOREVER trying to figure out how to make my paragraphs on Word look the same as on FF, and those specifications work MARVELOUSLY, so I always know how long something's gonna be when I post it. When it's all messed up, I have NO idea…) DUDE! JK, I just figured it out. I need it zoomed at 100% vs. 200%. HAHA! SCORE!**

**Eh-hem.**

**Whatever, guys. It's STORY TIME!**

After some obscene mothering on Mrs. Knight's part, a boat load of questions from the Jennifers followed by the pattering sound of texting, and a trip to the bathroom with the assistance of the Acro Bros which was… an experience and probably something Logan wished he could have seen, everyone got comfortable on the orange couch. Logan felt someone shift awkwardly on the seat next to him. "Now what do we do?" came one of the Simms Twins' voice. It might have been Sandy's, but it was hard enough to tell when he _could _see which one was which, let alone only by sound. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Um… I don't know…" he murmured, not exactly sure himself. It's not like they could watch TV or play video games. He wouldn't be able to look at the screen. He sighed. Being blind was definitely the most boring, albeit terrifying, thing to ever happen to him. "We could talk?" he asked hopefully, thinking they would turn him down in interest to go play dome hockey or something without him.

"Yeah!" Tyler said brightly, much to Logan's surprise and pleasure, "And we can listen to music!" Logan's hopes lifted immediately. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Good idea, Tyler! The stereo is right over by the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know where it is," the ginger interrupted him heading over to the media station beneath the flat screen. Logan frowned, wondering how Tyler would know that. Sometimes it seemed like 2J got a lot of uninvited visitors when no one was home. _We should really start remembering to lock the door..._ Logan's thoughts were interrupted when a huge crash was heard behind them.

"Ha HA! Take this James!" came Kendall's voice from behind. They were clearly face to face in an all out prank battle. Logan, meanwhile, was ducked behind the back cushion of the couch, worried he was going to get pegged in the face with a water balloon filled with two week old meatloaf or something.

"In your face, Loserpants!" James taunted. "You MISSED! Now eat cheese!" There was a loud whizzing sound, and Logan was seriously starting to doubt the sanity of his friends. When the noise stopped after the additional banging of a slamming door, James groaned in defeat. Logan toyed with his collar and started talking in what was hopefully James's direction.

"Uh, James?" he squeaked fearfully, flinching when a pat on the back came from nowhere, goading him on. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you have a second?" he asked timidly. James moaned.

"Loges, can it _wait_? Nothing, repeat, _nothing_ is really supposed to get in the way of the prank war!" James said with a frustrated squeal at the end. James's voice seemed to magically get higher when he was exasperated. Logan shrunk at least three inches in fear of getting the other band member angry.

"Um, yeah, I guess it can, but the Logan Ammendment-"

"Doesn't exactly apply right now, you're out and you're fine! Now, excuse me," James started with a hint of paranoia in his tone, "I can't stay in one place too long." When the squeaking of his sneakers faded and James was gone, Logan sighed. Luckily, he had a lot of talented people around him to support him.

"I'm sorry, Logan," came all of the Jennifers at once.

"Yeah, really sorry!" the Simms Twins chimed in. Logan just curled his knees up to his chest and pressed his fists into his eyes. This was the worst thing to ever happen. Especially when he nearly flew thirty feet as someone surprised him with a hug _again._

"I just wish I could _see_!" he said, flustered. If only he hadn't pranked himself. Then he wouldn't be scared and lonely with only weird Hollywood people for company. Truthfully, Logan really wished the guys were there because it was getting pretty hard to keep doing this without them. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, but the want was there.

"Logan, dude, it's not forever, man, is it?" Guitar Dude asked, words drowsily falling from his mouth as usual. The kid wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but it still meant a lot to Logan that he actually cared- _Snap out of it!_ Logan ordered himself. _They just don't know, is all, and your sight will come back really soon!_

"No, just for a couple hours until whatever it is that's made me like this has left my system, I guess, but it's still…" he gagged on the word, "scary." Of course, Logan was shocked when his state of vulnerability made all the girls in the room squeal and hug him, but after thinking about it, he really wasn't. _Ugh, the five most beautiful girls at the Palm Woods hugging me,and I can't even see them!_

**Hm. All these chapters seem oober short to me... But I sort of like it this length. Guys, this is gonna be longer than expected, I won't lie about it. It's so weird, it was supposed to be, like, done by now, but it's not. Odd... whatever, I'm having fun. Also, this sort of morphed into a weird friendship thing, and it wasn't supposed to be that either...**


	4. Forget It Maybe, It

**Okay peeps. I really wanna finish this before I go on vacation, you know? So Imma whizz through this to get it done before I have to leave at 4:30 on Friday. We'll see how this goes…**

**Anyway, it's story time.**

Logan really wanted to know what time it was, but he was pretty sure everyone was about to break his neck for asking every two seconds. He took a deep breath. It's not like it could last that much longer, could it?

In the past hour, 2J had become considerably more crowded. It seemed like every time someone was pranked out of the war, they would magically remember to check their phone. Logan couldn't be sure, but he was pretty certain the Jennifers were the ones responsible for the constant texts to everyone in the Palm Woods, updating his every status. Unfortunately, Logan figured his friends would be the last ones out, and he'd be waiting for them for awhile.

_What if they miss it?_ Logan thought worriedly, a nauseous feeling creeping through him as he imagined having to wait through this endless darkness without his best buds. He pushed it out of his mind as another problem took over his senses. Literally.

There were too many people around him. Different conversations flooded his brain. The music had been turned up, and with all the noise, Logan felt lost. For the past couple hours, he had been relying on the small sounds that went unnoticed by him daily, but all the big ones were drowning them out. And for the second time that day, Logan Mitchell couldn't see.

He tried to ignore it, smiling when people talked to him, which everyone was trying to do. All at once. All around him. But as more people swarmed into the apartment, he became more and more stressed. It was like he couldn't even breathe anymore, the loudness was so suffocating. "Guitar Dude," he squeaked, voice small against the tidal wave of noise in the room. He inhaled deeply, scared he was about to lose it. "Would you get everyone but you and whoever else was here first out?" he asked quietly, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Su-ure, dude!" Guitar Dude answered, and Logan felt a shift in the cushions, indicating the long-haired boy had stood up beside him. The sound of an amped up guitar chord consumed the room, reverberating in Logan's eardrums. "Hey, mans," he paused, "and womans," he corrected. "Logan wants you new-bees ah-out! He's had a long day, so no disrespect, but KICK IT!" A chorus of groans filled the air followed y the sound of shuffling feet. Logan sighted in relief.

"Thanks, Guitar Dude," he said gratefully, ears open and picking up where everyone left was in the apartment. None of them had moved very far.

"No problem, boblem. Hey, that RHYMES!" And on that excite not, Guitar Dude started doing his thing and singing the phrase over and over. It wasn't long before he, Tyler, the Acro Bros, the Simms Twins, and even the Jennifers picked it up and started singing along.

Suddenly, a door burst open, and Logan heard a struggle take place behind him. "WHERE IS MY POOR LOGAN?" Camille's voice screeched, and Tyler turned, leaning over the back of the couch.

"In good hands!" he answered sassily, much to Camille's displeasure. "Ugh, Acro Bros, get 'er outta here." Logan heard the slight woosh of bodies flipping through the air and a door close. He chewed his lip. Why was it that all the kids in the Palm Woods didn't act their age? 10-year-olds were adults, and teens were two year olds! He was broken out of his thoughts when there was yet _another_ two crashes, one from above and one from below. That was yet another thing about life at the Palm Woods. It was fast acting. From what Logan could tell, someone had fallen from the air vents and onto the floor in front of him.

"Hey, Logan."

"KENDALL!" Logan yelped, over his initial fear when he realized it was someone he knew. He leapt up, aiming for the blonde's voice and clung onto him, momentarily happy. That is, until Kendall threw him off with a shove. Logan flailed, unable to catch or steady himself, unable to see. He hit the ground.

"Whoops, careful Loge," he said uncaringly, and Logan listened to him brush himself off, stunned. He stammered.

"B-b-but, I-"

"Can we do this later?" he interrupted. "Look, Logan," he started when the smaller boy didn't respond after awhile, "knowing you, it's probably boring and unimportant. I have to be the king, Loge. I _have _to. I know you don't get it cause you've never had a title like that to uphold, but this is big. Bigger than you." Logan winced at harsh words, the echoing sound of footsteps leaving. He gagged as he tried to swallow.

_He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't know, he didn't mean anything, Logan, he doesn't know. He doesn't-_

"Logan, are you okay?"

Logan "stared" at the Jennifer who had asked the question shocked and mouth agape. Suddenly, things started clicking in his brain, allowing it to cave in on itself, the rubble somehow making sense. "He doesn't _KNOW!_" he wailed, grabbing onto the nearest person and crying into what felt like their shoulder. "He should know, they should be here, where _are_ they?" he sobbed, tears soaking his cheeks.

"Logan…" came an Acro Bro's voice, Nate's to be exact, from behind. Logan pulled away from whoever was holding him.

"Just go."

"But-"

"I wanna be alone," he cut him off, craving some time to himself to work things out. "Just… let me be by myself for a little, kay?" he asked weakly, wishing he could bury himself into the ground and disappear. The satisfying shuffle of feet filled the air and Logan leaned back on the couch, stomach twisting uncomfortably. This was the first time his friends had disappointed him.

_No. This is the first time you were upset they disappointed you,_ Logan corrected himself, back tracking. Well, he was done letting them step all over him. He was sick of being mistreated and pushed around. He was tired of being referred to as the weakest and least important. For what felt like the first time in his life, Logan wanted to be the center of attention for once.

_I'm mad!_ Logan blinked hard, taken aback by the realization. Logan Mitchell didn't _get_ mad. He was the understanding one. What was going on with him?

Ugh. If there was one good thing about being blind, it would be that he could be more self-searching and less distracted while he attempted to figure out what was going on. Maybe that was why this whole thing made him feel so different in the first place. It was like he was really feeling for the first time.

That's when, in typical Logan fashion, made the biggest mistake of his life.

He took a walk.

**I feel like I'm switching between humor and angst. Which, I suppose, is the category this is in, but it feels so bi-polar, you know?**

**So, like, two more chapters? Awesome.**


	5. Things Just Got Worse

**Here is my number one piece of advice for all of you: Turn your dance switch on. **

**Yeah, don't do it all the time, but when life is stressful, just flip it on "klachick!" and rock out where ever you are. It'll seem ridiculous, but… it can so keep me sane.**

**Also, buy hoagies. Like, when Japan got all wrecked, my family bought hoagies. When my grandpa died, we bought hoagies. When I failed my bio test the other day, my friends and I got hoagies. (Or subs as weird people who aren't me call them) SO YEAH! Cheeky advice for ya!**

Logan was wandering aimlessly down a hallway. He wasn't sure what floor he was on, he'd managed to get on the elevator at some point, and he was fairly sure he was walking in circles, but he didn't really care. It wasn't like he was bored by seeing the same thing over and over again. He kicked at the carpet, frustrated. Why did it always have to be him?

The more he walked around, the more upset with his friends he became. It was like all the times he had let their neglectful behavior slide were catching up with him and bundling into a big pent up ball of angst. He was practically tearing his hair out as his emotions flopped from angry to depressed.

He had taken this walk to clear his head, but it seemed the longer he ambled around, the foggier his mind got. He was so mad about everything that was going on it was like his whole world had flipped upside down. Little did he know how literal that was about to become.

Logan knew there was a prank war going on, but he didn't know how booby trapped the Palm Woods had become during his time in 2J. So he absolutely, positively, did _not_ expect to take a step, only to drop into a hole.

Logan _screamed._ For all he knew, he was falling down a bottomless pit, and when the rope snagged his ankle, the poor boy almost wished it hadn't happened.

So there he was, hovering who knows how high over who knows what, the only thing keeping him up being who knew how strong. Needless to say, Logan was flipping out. He tried not to squirm or wiggle, not knowing what he was supported by, but just because he was calm on the outside, that didn't mean he wasn't flailing on the inside. His breath hitched in his throat, and it was like there wasn't any oxygen in the room. Tears welled in his eyes and dripped down his forehead as he hung limply, upside down.

_Please don't let me die, please don't let me die, please don't let me_-

Logan's pleading was interrupted by a high pitched whirring noise and something being squirted in his face.

And that's when he fell into hysterics.

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since Logan had went out on his walk, and the other three Big Time Rush boys were sitting in 2J. James had his feet propped up as he ate some pie, cheeks stuffed adorably and Carlos sticking his tongue out next to him as he played video games. Kendall was in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone.<p>

"Does anyone know why I have a trillion texts from the Jennifers all starting with 'Logan'?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. James shrugged and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Just delete 'em," he said, trying to swallow his last big bite. Carlos was too focused in his game to offer anything to the conversation. Kendall shrugged and stuck his phone away, deciding to just deal with it later. That's when there was a loud banging at the door. The blonde opened it for a very angry looking Camille.

"Can I talk to Logan _now_?" she asked bitingly, and Kendall held his hands up in innocence.

"I don't know where he is, but I'm figuring you can talk to him unless he says otherwise," he answered the best he could and gave her a confused look when Camille's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You mean he's not in the apartment?" she asked, "but no one is with him!" Camille placed her hand over her heart and started to hyperventilate, worried. This, of course, just made Kendall even more lost than before, if possible.

"Woah, I know he sorta needs protection sometimes, but I think he can handle being on his own for a few minutes!" Kendall said with a nervous laugh, somehow knowing Camille knew something that he didn't. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and grabbed her attention. "Why, is there some reason he can't-" He was cut off by Camille slapping him in the face.

"He can't be on his own, he's _blind_!" she yelled, shocked at Kendall's dumbness. How could he think it would be okay for someone who couldn't see just walk around on his own? James and Carlos even, had tuned in on the conversation, identical worried looks plastered on their faced. They came over.

"What do you mean, 'he's blind'?" Carlos asked.

"He hasn't been able to see anything since he pranked himself!" Camille explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world because to her it was.

"That's ridiculous, he didn't say anything- oh my gosh." His friends looked at him like he was nuts for stopping in the middle of his sentence. He looked at them with scared, guilty, big brown eyes. "Guys, he tried to tell me," he whispered, remembering their rather one-sided conversation by the pool. James and Kendall shared a sharp intake of breath when they realized the same thing.

"He tried to tell me, too," James said, and then remembered his response. He could swear his heart _popped_ in his chest. "We _need_ to find him, I have to say I'm sorry." He looked up at his leader, who stared down at him with a horrified look on his face. "What's wrong?" Kendall gulped.

"Guys, I- I pushed him down. I mean, I didn't mean to, but I did, and I- I left him… we have to go right now," he said, pulling out his phone, already dialing Logan's familiar number and pushing past Camille and out the doorway. This was really bad.

* * *

><p>Logan was shaking so hard he couldn't even think straight. He didn't know what to do, and Logan <em>always<em> knew what to do. He just hung there limply, wishing he could just fall and make this madness end. His face was _soaked_ with tears. He was on the verge of tears, and he knew it. How had things gotten this mind-bogglingly insane?

His cries reverberated off the walls of the large room he was in, and he had long realized he was probably in one of the stairwells, but he didn't know where, or what floor. He couldn't even remember if he had been going up or down in the elevator!

Logan was breaking down, and he could feel it tearing him apart. He wiped at his eyes only to have them sting from whatever was covering him, making him cry more. His voice was shot and hoarse, but he gave hope a chance and wailed, "_HELP_!" as loud as he could muster, the sound bouncing around.

Almost immediately, he was met with Carlos's voice screaming, "Logan, we found you!"

**So clearly, we're in for the EMOTIONAL part of the book next. I'm debating between one or two chapters, so we'll see where this goes. I just really want this to be over, you feel me? Alright.**

**BTW, I really loved the Acro Bros. Like, even if they weren't my own creation, I really like them. I mean, not as anyone horribly important, but in general I think they're pretty sweet, awesome characters to just have around, you know? Like, yeah. They should so put them in the show, and they could do tricks in the back ground and stuff…**

**BTW, I'm sort of having fun with this. It's all short so, like, no obligations and I don't need any gigantic plot twists! YAY! **


	6. But Things Do Get Better

**Psssh. I really don't want to write this at all, in any way shape or form. BUT THAT'S OKAY! I'll read something and then come back all inspired.**

**I'M BACK AND I READ SOMETHING! Now I'm inspired! Let's get it on…**

"Carlos?" Logan asked, squinting, as the black that had been consuming him for so long started blurring to gray. He could barely make out a figure over a railing above peaking down at him. Suddenly, color started pricking the outskirts of his vision. His heart started racing. _They missed it, holy crap, they missed it!_ He thought in disbelief. Things became more vivid as he watched Carlos dial what was probably the other guys' numbers in his phone, and he found himself growing angry.

Logan looked around despite his annoyance and saw he was only hovering barely over the first floor landing, making him more frustrated, and the stuff covering him was in fact seltzer from a spray bottle above. A trap door hung open above him.

Logan was sticky, wet, upside down with blood rushing to his head, and _mad_.

Carlos babbled into his phone, rushing down the stairs. "Gotta go, see ya soon!" the Latino chirped into his phone when he reached Logan. He bent down next to his ear and shouted, "LO-GAN, IT'S ME, CAR-LOS! I'M GO-ING TO HELP YOU!" Logan batted him away.

"Carlos, I'm not deaf, I can hear you just fine, and I'm not," he gulped, "_blind_ anymore," his voice cracked. "Just get me down," he grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance. Carlos willingly untied the knot keeping him upright and Logan fell the few feet to the ground, landing painfully on the ground. He scowled and picked himself up, ignoring Carlos's helpful hand, tears pricking at his eyes.

He looked at everything he could. _I've never been more happy to see my shirt and know it's red!_ He thought happily, but his moment of optimism was ruined by Kendall shouting to him from above.

"LOGAN!" The raven-haired boy looked up at him and immediately turned away to stare at his toes. His friends were probably the last people he wanted to share this moment with. Actually, if he was being honest, they were the first, he just wanted them there for the hard part too. Kendall had slid down the railing and now was holding him by the shoulders. "Logan!" he said happily, sounding relieved.

"What?" he snapped, angry. Kendall winced and backed away wiping his hands off on his pants.

"What are you covered in?" he asked, and Logan rolled his eyes. He didn't need this. Especially when a concerned looking James joined them in the stairwell. That's it, Logan was out. He started heading up the stairs. Carlos whispered the good news to Kendall and James, and the blonde instantly knew what they had done. He quickly sprinted after Logan, followed closely by James and Carlos. "Oh, man, Logan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" he continued to apologize all the way up the stairs, but Logan ignored them.

He reached 2J, and peeled his shirt off, headed for the shower. He slammed the door behind him and turned the water on hot, jumping under its steamy spray and letting it burn him away, hot tears streaking his face. He hated them, he just hated them.

His friends banged on the doors, and they tried to shout for him to come out as they asked for his forgiveness over the sound of the water, but Logan just turned the shower up a notch to block it out. He didn't want them, he didn't want their apologies, and he didn't want to be there anymore.

Eventually, though, he had to come out, and when he did, they where all waiting for him. Each of the boys immediately popped up from the kitchen table, hopeful looks in their eyes, but Logan just gave them a hurt glare, towel around his hips. He stormed off to his bed room and shimmied into sweats and a t-shirt, collapsing on his bed. He was crying so hard into his pillow, he completely missed the guys entering the dark room timidly behind him.

"Logan?" James squeaked nervously. Logan cursed to himself, wishing they would have gotten the hint and left him alone. It wasn't like he could lock the door when they all shared the room. He rolled over away from them.

"What?" he asked curtly, wanting to stay mad this time. He didn't want to let them step on him anymore. He shuddered when Kendall's hand started rubbing his back in circles and flinched when James grabbed onto his ankles. Funny how even now, when he could see, it still scared him to be touched. His stomach flipped, and he realized they wanted him to start. He sighed. "I sort of hate you right now." Carlos gagged next to him.

"Logan, I know we messed up, but do you really-"

"Yeah, Carlos, yeah I do. Cause… Gosh. You know, you don't even realize how bad you can be to me sometimes." He laughed dryly. "I guess not even _I_ noticed," Logan said scornfully. James gave his ankles a rub with his thumbs.

"What do you mean, Logie?" he asked innocently, and Logan quickly sat up straight, startling his friends, but he didn't really care.

"All the time, _all the time_, you leave me hanging and go do stuff with other people and leave me alone, you don't listen to me when we are together, you think of me as the weakest and the least important and a pushover, and I am _sick_ of it! It's like, you don't respect me,_ ever_, and this whole time I've been here just so _scared_," his voice cracked almost embarrassingly, "and all I wanted was for you to be there, but you just kept not coming, and not coming. And everyone was all mad, but I kept defending you, even to myself, and thinking 'they'll come, they'll come', but you never did!" He was pretty much on the verge of complete and utter sobs, but he held them back because this was something he had to finish. "And, and, and… Gah, I HATE YOU!" he screeched, collapsing onto his bed. "I hate you _so much_, why couldn't you have just _come_? You should have been there!"

Kendall's strong arms wrapped around him, and it took a while for him to notice the blonde was crying into his neck. In fact, all of his friends were crying about as hard as he was which shocked him. All three clung on to him in what appeared to be a never-ending hug.

"Logan," Kendall creaked, "I-I-I'm so sorry!" he wailed.

"Y-yeah, I-I-I d-don-n-n't w-w-wa-want-t y-you t-t-to fffeel-l li-ike th-that," Carlos hiccupped, words slurring and breaking all over the place.

"Don't hate us!" James cried, burying his face in Logan's knees. Logan didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do. He just watched as his friends melted over him, and that's when he realized something that he couldn't even had figured out when he was as focused and undistracted as he was blind.

"Guys, I don't hate you," he said, trying to reign himself in just like his friends who were also trying to compose themselves. "I just missed you!"

And with that, they simultaneously pulled each other into a big group hug, Logan buried in the middle. Needless to say, the guys felt awful for weeks, and did _everything_ for Logan to try to make it up for them. In fact, months later they still had random nights where they sat up in bed feeling guilty about it, and they're pretty sure it will continue to haunt them for years to come. Luckily for them, Logan was the best, and forgave them every time the re-asked for it.

He could never hate his friends, he could just miss them.

**THE END!**

**Sort of corny, whatever. I have to go to bed before I die of sleep deprivation. BUT GOAL COMPLETE! High fives!**

**BTW, guess who found a fic, Jagan naturally, where James had an asthma attack and Logan had a panic attack about it so they BOTH couldn't breathe? THIS GIRL! I flipped out! (I love when they can't breathe! And two at the same time, one out of sheer love? Yeah, I died)**


End file.
